Zwischen den Zeilen
by Claire11
Summary: Das Ende einer Nacht! Fragmente zu Goethes "Ganymed"


Zwischen den Zeilen  
  
Anmerkungen: Meine einzige Fanfiction. Ein Experiment entstanden durch eine Herausforderung!  
  
Eigentlich ist die optische Form ein Teil meiner Interpretation der Challenge, leider kann ich sie hier nicht  
  
wieder geben.  
  
Ohne Vorzeichen: Originaltext  
  
In ~....~ : Eigenkreation  
  
Disclaimer: Ganymed ist Goethe seins, WK gehört auch nicht mir!  
  
Gewidmet dem Körper(chen), der meinen chaotischen Geist oft in so überraschender und erfüllender Weise ergänzt! Danke !!°° *knuschel*  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Wie im Morgenrot  
  
~Aya sah seinen Geliebten, dessen Gedanken noch nicht ihren Weg~  
  
Du mich rings anglühst,  
  
~in die Gegenwart gefunden hatten, aus sonnenlicht-verspiegelten~,  
  
Frühling Geliebter!  
  
~den nahenden Morgen ankündigenden Augen an.~  
  
Mit tausendfacher Liebeswonne   
  
~Ein in sich ruhender, nicht suchender Schuldig,~  
  
Sich an mein Herz drängt  
  
~die Arme ausgebreitet, sich ihm offen präsentierend, lag vor ihm.~  
  
Deiner ewigen Wärme  
  
~Den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, umspielte~  
  
Heilig Gefühl,  
  
~ein aufwühlend unbekannter Frieden Schuldigs Lippen~.  
  
Unendliche Schöne!  
  
~Eine Momentaufnahme raren Glücks!~  
  
Dass ich dich fassen möchte in diesem Arm!  
  
*******flashing**********  
  
~Wild ineinander verschlungene Körper,~  
  
~sich gegenseitig mit roher Gewalt in einer~   
  
~unmöglichen Gegenwart festhaltend,~  
  
~eine kreischend lautlose Spannung erzeugend,~   
  
~jeder um die Vorherrschaft über den anderen kämpfend,~   
  
~atemberaubend lebenspendende Küsse,~   
  
~flatternde Lider, Keuchen, zügellose Lust ,~   
  
~kratzende Nägel, kerkerartige Umarmungen,~   
  
~Rothaarige Unterlegenheit, amethystfarbenes Eindringen.~  
  
~Schmerzhafte Erfüllung wahrhaft ewiglich verborgener Begierden!~  
  
Ach, an deinem Busen  
  
~Schuldigs Anblick und die sexgetränkten Gedanken der letzten Nacht~  
  
Lieg ich, schmachte,  
  
~durchflossen seinen Körper und brannten eine Spur~  
  
Und deine Blumen, dein Gras  
  
~lustverhangener Zufriedenheit hinein.~  
  
Drängen sich an mein Herz.  
  
~Aus blindsehenden Augen fielen salzige Tränen entflohener Einsamkeit~  
  
Und kühlst den brennenden  
  
~auf Schuldigs entblößten Oberkörper. Aya legte sein Ohr~   
  
Durst meines Busens  
  
~direkt auf die Herzstelle der Brust und schloss die drohende Wirklichkeit aus.~  
  
Lieblicher Morgenwind  
  
~Das rhythmische Schlagen, Schuldigs Lebensgesang,~   
  
Ruft drein die Nachtigall  
  
~erfüllte sein Wesen. Was seine Ohren hörten, ergriff sein Bewusstsein,~  
  
Liebend nach mir aus dem Nebeltal.  
  
~hielt es fest und verankerte die unwiderrufliche Verbundenheit ihrer ehemals  
  
getrennten Herzen in ihm. Und für einen ewigen Moment waren sie eins.~  
  
Ich komme! Ich komme!  
  
Wohin?  
  
Ach, wohin?  
  
******flashing*********  
  
~verbundene Ekstase,~   
  
~Vordringen in die dunklen Tiefen des Roten,~   
  
~einen unbarmherzigen Rhythmus schlagend,~   
  
~tiefer, härter, enge durchbrechend,~   
  
~keuchende Stille, erflehte Erlösung,~   
  
~Zögern, Pumpen, Quälen, Aufbäumen,~   
  
~Ein Blick, ein Stoß, eine Träne, spritzender Lebenssaft!~  
  
~Unbekannte, unerfüllbare, unmögliche Zukunft.~  
  
~Ende~   
  
Hinauf, hinauf, strebt`s.  
  
~Aya löste sich von seinem erwachenden Seladon. Dies allein schon verlangte   
  
erschöpfend~   
  
Es schweben die Wolken  
  
~seine schwindende Kraft. Ein letzter Blick aus dem jetzt gleißend grellen  
  
Gitterfenster,~   
  
Abwärts die Wolken  
  
~dass ihn nunmehr zwang seine Augen zu schließen. Von Schuldigs suchenden  
  
Händen~   
  
Neigen sich der sehnenden Liebe,  
  
~herabgezogen, fand er sich schmerzlich geblendet auf dessen Lippen wieder.~  
  
Mir, Mir!  
  
~„Ich liebe Dich." ~  
  
In eurem Schosse  
  
~Ihr Kuss war nur ein bleiches Abbild des verzehrend lustvollen Friedens, den sie in  
  
der~   
  
Aufwärts,   
  
~letzten Nacht ineinander gesät hatten.~  
  
Umfangend umfangen!  
  
~Schuldig hielt seinen Aya fest umschlungen, als die gewalttätig sanften Worte~   
  
Aufwärts  
  
~eine Sekunde vor ihrer Erfüllung in seinen Kopf einbrachen.~   
  
An deinem Busen,   
  
~Gemeinsam traten sie in das Licht des flammenden Morgens.~   
  
Allliebender Vater.  
  
~Ein neuer Tag war angebrochen.~  
  
Nachdem der Abrissleiter die Warnung „zur SPRENGUNG frei" über das abgesperrte Gelände hatte ausrufen lassen und wenige Augenblicke danach von dem ehemals trutzigen Betonbau nur noch ein staubiger Berg grauer Schutt vorhanden war, trennte sich Weiß von Schwarz.   
  
Die Verräter waren bestraft.  
  
nach Johann Wolfgang Goethe, Ganymed, 1774  
  
Claire  
  
***********  
  
Antwort auf Cocos „Ganymend-Challenge" 


End file.
